Bittersweet Memories
by The Tears Don't Fall
Summary: Cameron is a good girl. She now has to tutor party boy. Will their relationship grow to something more. Let the roller coaster ride began. (Warning :contains sexual content, bad language, all that stuff in future chapters) REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Cameron Wade was one of the few students siting in the classroom. Since she always got to school early, she usually just had to sit there and wait for the bell to ring so everyone else can come in. Cameron liked to come to school early. It was pretty much the only time there it was quiet and peaceful before those jackasses come in. Plus, she was able to read more of her book. Cameron was a straight A student. She never went to parties or smoke, drink, or do drugs. However, she sometimes didn't like being a good girl. There was times when she wanted to do something reckless. She knew the consequences of doing bad things, but sometimes craved to do it. Everytime she would crave to do somithing stupid, she would just read a book.

The five minute bell finaly rung and more students came in the class room. The loud noise caused Cameron to lose her concentration. She sighed and put up her book. She then pulls out a binder and a pen, prepared for class.

Someone tapped Cameron on her shoulder. She turned around to see it was Jaxson. He has been hitting on her since the beggining of school and it was starting to get on her nerves. They go through this everyday, he would ask her for something then try to sweet talk her. She would always turn him down because she knew he was a dog. He just wanted to get in her pants and then brag about it to his friends. Besides, he wasn't very atractive to her. She wasn't the blonde type, and his har was mess. He had bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep and probably doing illegal stuff. His pupils was brown, but around them were red. Yeah, he was totally not her type.

"Can I borrow a sheet of paper, baby?" Jaxson said with a grin in his face.

Cameron roled her eyes and gave him a sheet.

"Don't call me 'baby'." she spat at him.

"Don't be like that, I know you want me." He said cockily

Cameron almost slapped him before Parker walked up.

"Leave her alone Jaxson, can't you see that noboby likes scum bags like you." Parker said

"Fine."Jaxson said before getting up. "And I'm sure nobody likes fagets like you" Jaxson continued and walked to his desk.

"Don't listen to him, Parker. He's just a jerk." Cameron said to Parker while he sat next to Cameron.

Parker was bisexual and curently liked men. He often got bullied by Jaxson and his friends. Parker never was really bothered by it though, he just seem to shrug it off. He was her best friend, and his sexuality didn't change how she felt about him. He was a kind hearted guy that wouldn't hurt a fly. They were friends since middle school and he never changed. When he first told her that he was bi, she was a little shocked, but got over it.

Parker just shrugged.

"So did you hear about the party Thursday?"He said with a smile

"No." Cameron said while rolling her eyes. " And if I did, I'm not going anyway."

"Oh come on, your always in the house. Why don't have a little fun every once and a while?" Parker said

" I'm sorry Parker, but i'm just not a party girl, end of discusion."She said and turned back forward when the late bell rung.

A couple of more students rushed in so they wouldn't have to get an admit. Mr. Harper then follows and shuts his door.

"Okay class, quiet down." he said, but everyone was still talking.

"AYE, shut the hell up!"he yell which cause everyone to be quiet and Cameron and Parker snicker.

"Now, your classwork for today will be on the documentary we finished yesterday. Answer the five questions on the board and write a two page essay on how the documentary can be related to your life." He said and everyone groaned loudly.

"Oh, yall want more?"He said

Everyone quickly said 'no'.

While was walking to his desk, a very tall, red headed boy walked in. That red head was no other than, Mark Calaway. He was one of the popular guys, but he was diffrent. Mark didn't go around picking on people like his buddies. He stayed to himself and never really talked to anyone. He wasn't quiet but he didn't talk much. When he did, it usualy made the class laugh because he usualy says something stupid. He was dressed in tight fiting jeans and a black shirt and a black leather jacket. His red hair was cut and nicely combed. He had light sprinkled of freckles on his neck and nose that was barely visable. To top it all off, he had intense, emerald green eyes. Yes, he his very handsome, Cameron almost liked him. However, he isn't her type either. He was a party boy. He is always drink and getting high, wheather its smoking or snorting. Total not her type. The only reason he isn't kick out of school was because he was the star center on the varsity basketball team. It's because of him that they are 18-0 and is going to state.

"Nice to see you finally made it to class, do you have an admit?" He asked Mark

"They told me to go head to class." Mark said in a low voice. He was obviously high.

Athough didn't buy that excuse, he still told Mark to take a seat.

"Ask someboby to tell you what yall doing." He told him

Mark nodded and took a seat behind the guy thats on the other of Cameron

"What we doin'?"Mark asked the boy.

"I don't know, i wasn't listening" the boy said

Mark cursed to himself and looked around. His eyes landed on the girl that was sitting next to the boy.

"Get her"Mark said pointing to Cameron

"Cameron" the boy said to her

"Yeah" she said while still writing

"Mark wants you" the boy said

Cameron turns around to see Mark looking right at her. This was the first time Cameron noticed how pretty his eyes are, she almost forgot why she was looking at him.

"Yeah?"Cameron said

"What are we doing?"Mark asked

"Answer the questions on the board from the documentary we watched yesterday and write a two page essay on how it relates to your life." she answered

"This is too much work" he huffed out "Thank you" he finished

"Your welcome" she said before turning back around and finishing her work.

Cameron was finished with her work about twenty five minutes later. she then got up to turn her work in.

"Damn, you done?" Parker asked seeing her get up.

Cameron nodded with a smile while walking to desk. She hands her papers to him.

"Thank you. Cameron since your done, you mind helping me grade some papers?" asked

"Sure."she said

He then hands her a stack of paper and the answer key. Cameron walks back to her seat and starts to grade the papers.

Finnaly, the bell rung and everyone got up to turn their papers in and go to there next class.

"You got a eighty three on the test last week." Cameron told Parker when he got up

"Oh thank God, I thought I failed."He said looking relieved.

Cameron giggled at Parker.

"Come on."Parker said

"I'm not done grading the papers yet, but go head"she responded

"Okay."Parker said and gave his paper to and walked out the classroom.

Mark got up to give his paper to , who wasn't happy to see that he only had one paper.

"Really?"he said "Mark, this is unacceptable."

"I didn't really understand what the movie was about." Mark defended

"Mark, you are a smart kid. You can't be slacking off now, this is your last year. Don't let those other guys mess up your school work. You are far too smart for this." he said while holding up Marks paper.

It's good to see that a teacher isn't kissing Mark's ass. Is a real teacher who will do what he can to help you, but he don't take no shit.

Cameron then gets up to give him the graded papers.

"Can you write me an admit."she asked

"Of course."He said while writing her admit and handing it to her.

"Do you mind tutoring Mark?" He asked all of the sudden

"What" both Mark and Cameron said at the same time.

"Yeah, Mark needs help and your the best person that can tutor him."he said

"What if I don't want to?"she asked

"Well you don't have to, but if you do, i'll make sure you go to any college you want and give you extra points."he said

"What about me?"Mark asked

"I won't fail you."he said flatly

"Fine, I guess I can do this." she said after thinking hard on it.

"Good. Twice a week, you two can work out the schedule." said

Mark turned to look at Cameron, he never really looked at her. She had long chestnut hair that was in a messy bun. She had the cutest dimples and big brown eyes that could melt ice. Although he usually go for blondes, he had to admit that she hallwas beautiful.

"I'm busy except thursday, we will just have to do once a week for now."Mark said

"Thats cool, give me your address and phone number so I can contact you."she said

Mark did and she gave him her number.

"Okay, I get off of practice at six, so come at seven." he said

Cameron nodded and grabbed her stuff and went to her next class.


	2. Chapter 2

Cameron and Parker was walking home from school, but stopped at Parker uncle's resturant. It wasn't big, but alot of students from school often ate there. For Cameron and Parker, it was there usual spot. They always went there after school. They were doing some homework that they wanted to get out of the way.

"Please come to the party with me. You need to get out more, it would be fun." Parker said

"Parker, there is nothing fun about a bunch of drunk, touchy feely people and loud music all in one place." she said

"Plus, I have plans for thursday night." she continued

"Plans?" he said. He stopped what he was doing and looked her in the eyes. Never once have she said she had 'plans' for anything.

"Yeah, asked me if I can tutor Mark, and I said yes." she said plainly

"What?"Parker said. Oh yeah, Cameron forgot Parker had a little crush on Mark. She guess he sorta like the bad boy type.

"When did you plan on telling me this?" he said somewhat upset

"Sorry, I didn't think about it." she said

"Can you do me a favor?" he said

Cameron already knew where this was going.

"Parker, I'm not gonna try to hook you two up."she said

"You don't have to hook me up with him, just try to learn some stuff about him. Like his favorite color, what's his favorite movie, what's his sexuality." he said with a smile

"Parker, I'm not doing that." she said with a chuckle

"Okay, but at least find out a little, see if we have anything in common." he said

Cameron nodded when Parker's uncle, Ted, walked to our table. Ted was also a nice guy like Parker. He was a heavy set guy, with short gray hair and a beard with blue eyes. Ted was the only one of Parker's family members that knew Parker was bi. Parker's family is very religious, he didn't know how they would react to it so he just told Cameron and Ted. However, everyone at school knew somehow.

"Hey guys. Yall doing a little homework?" Ted asked

"Yeah, uncle Ted." Parker aswered

" Hey, Cameron. I wanted to ask you, since one of my employees are unable to work now, I wanted to see if you would mind filling in?" Ted asked

Cameron was shocked. He was looking for a part time job and it looks like one just fell out the sky.

"Sure, Ted. I was actually looking for a job,Thanks." she said cheerfully

"No problem. You can start tomorrow after school." Ted said and walked off.

"You've been having good luck all day." Parker joked

Cameron smiled and went back to doing her homework. When they finished, they both said bye and went home. Cameron couldn't wait for tommorrow. She always wanted to make her own money, and what's a better place to do it than at Ted's.

Mark was waiting for his brother to pick him up from basketball practice.

"Sup, Mark. What cha doing." said Mark's good friend, Landon.

"Nothin, waiting on Mike. "Mark said

"The party's still going on, right?" Landon asked

"Damn right. You let everyone know right?" Mark said

"Of course. Be expecting about the whole school there." Landon said

Mark chuckled and got up when he seen Mike's truck pull up.

"Later,Lan." Mark said and walked to to the truck and got in.

" So, how was school?" Mike joked

Mark rolled his eyes.

"By the way, mom and dad decided that there not going out of town this week."Mike said

Mark's head quickly snapped to look and Mike. The look on Mark's face was priceless. Mike burst out laughing. He knew Mark planned on doing something while everyone was gone, he just wanted to see the look on his face when he said that they wheren't leaving.

"Mark, I'm just kidding. I just wanted to see to the look on your face."Mike said while still laughing.

Mark sighed in relief.

"Your an asshole."Mark said "How do you know that I was having a party?"

"I didn't know you were having a party, but I knew you were planning somthing. Plus, I did the same thing when I was your age." Mike said.

"When did you have a party?" Mark asked

"Remember when yall went to Florida and mom and dad left me home because i got a F on my report card?" Mike said

"Oh yeah. I was wondering why there was so much trash under my bed." Mark said

"I didn't have enough time to clean up."Mike said

They made it home and went in to get ready for dinner. Mark had convinced Mike not to tell their parents about his plans for this week. He was able to get Mike to promise, but it took a large amount of his allowance.


	3. Chapter 3

It was thursday afternoon. Cameron just got off of work. She loved working for Ted and was getting the hang of everything. Ted had Cameron waiting tables. Cameron was happy that she didn't get a bad job like cleaning the bathrooms or washing the dishes. They worked out a schedule that would work for her, since she was still in school and needed her study hours. She almost forgot that she had to tutor Mark twice a week. More stuff she had on her plate. She was on her way now to Mark's place. She got in her car and made her way to the address Mark gave her. She thought about calling him, but she thought he should've remembered that she was coming over today. It wasn't long before she reached the house.

"Is this the right house" she said to herself. It had a lot of cars outside of it and all the lights were on. She could hear the loud music coming from it, even in her car. She looked at the address written on the paper. Yep, this was it. When she saw a group of people walking into the house, it finally registered in her head what was going on. He was having a party.

Cameron got out of the car and made her way to the house. She let herself in and was meet by a group of people dancing and talking. She could hardly hear anything over the loud music. She made her way through the crowd, looking for Mark. She stopped when she heard someone call her name. She turned around to see a half-drunk Parker.

"What are you doing here? I thought you said you wasn't coming." He slurred.

"I was suppose to tutor Mark today, remember?" she said

"Oh yeah." He said " He's in the basement"

She nodded and turn to walk away, but Parker put his hand on her arm.

"Try to get him drunk for me" He said with a smile and turned to start dancing again. Cameron smiled and shook her head. She made her way to the basement door and opened it. As soon as she opened it, smoke erupted from the room. She took a few deep breaths and walked in. At first, she couldn't see anything. As she made her was more into the room, she saw people in there smoking and drinking, as if the room wasn't filled with smoke. She spotted Mark sitting on the couch, smoking a blunt.

"Mark." she called out

He looked at her for a long time, trying to remember who she was. Cameron. Shit, he forgot she was suppose to be tutoring him today. He could see that she had a hard time breathing in here. Mark grabbed her hand and lead her out of the basement where she can breath better.

"I am so sorry, I forgot all about the tutoring thing." he explained

"It's alright, I guess." she said. Then she saw Parker walk up, this time completely drunk, with two cups of spiked punch. Oh lord.

"Time to party Cam." he said loudly and handed her a cup.

"No, Parker. You know I don't drink." she said and pushed the cup away.

"Come on Cameron. You already drove all the way here. At least have one cup." Mark said

"She won't do it, Mark. She never does anything fun like this. In fact, this is the first house party she has ever been to. She's not fun." Parker said.

Now that made Cameron a little mad.

"I am to fun." Cameron huffed out

"Then prove it, stay and have one cup." Parker said

Cameron took a minute to think about it before taking the cup from Parker and taking a big swollow.

"That's my girl." Parker said with a smile.

Mark then stood on a table and yelled to get everyones attention.

"Here's to Cameron for her first party and first time getting fucked up." he said holding his cup up.

Everyone erupted with a cheer and took a big gulp of their drink.

"How yer feeling?" Parker asked after seeing her finish her cup.

"Fine." she said before sitting the empty cup on the table. "Can I go now?"

"No." Parker said before handing her a shot. "Now it's time to have fun."

"You said one cup." Cameron protested.

"Yeah, that was one cup, now here's a shot." Parker said

"Get loose Cameron." Mark said

"Yeah, lets dance" Parker said pulling her to the middle of the room. He handed her the shot and started dancing. Cameron laughed and thought, 'what the hell', and took the shot and started dancing with Parker and the other drunk people that was around them. Cameron had to admit, this was the most fun she had in a while.

What seemes like an hour later, maby more, Cameron was totally drunk. Her and Parker was covered in sweat from all the dancing they have done. Everyone was leaving, since we all got school tomorrow. It was 10:45. Cameron had to get home. Thank God her parents was out tonight.

"I know you not finna drive home." Mark said

"We'll be fine, Mark." Cameron slurred, but turned around to see Parker wasn't next to her. She just shrugged.

"No you won't, come on I'll drive you."Mark said

Mark grabbed the keys from her and they got in her car. Mark was able to get where she lived out of her and made his way to her house. When he got there, he looked over to see that she was passed out. He shook her and told her that their here. When she didn't respond, Mark got out of the car and carried her to the front door. It took him a while to find the right key to unlock the door. When he found it, he carried her up stairs. He saw a door that had butterflies on it and assumed that it was her's. He entered the room and laid her on the bed. He sat her keys on her dresser left the room. He walked to the front door and opening it, locking the bottom lock, then closing it behind him. As soon as he stepped off the porch, he stopped in his tracks.

"Wait, how am I getting home?"he said out loud


	4. Chapter 4

Cameron came to school pissed. The first reason is that she got to school early, but later than she usually gets there, where she doesn't have time to herself. Another is that she had an headache from hell, her head felt like it was gonna fall off. She was still a little tired, she doesn't know what time she got home or how. She doesn't even know who brought her home, she just assumed it was Parker. Cameron flopped down in her seat, putting her head down on her desk.

"Looks likes someone has an hangover." Parker said with a smile on his face, althought he had one to, but was use to it. Cameron on the other hand , since it was her first one, she looked like shit. "Here, this should ease your headache." Parker said while handing her two Ibuprofens. Cameron took the two pills and quickly swallowed them dry.

"Why do you like partying so much if this is the results?" Cameron said with a groan. Her head was killing her, hopefully the pills would kick in.

"Because, I like to have as much fun that I can while I'm young before I get old. There are some fun stories I can tell my grandchildren." Parker said

"Yeah, stories you can tell your grandchildren, here's the time grandpa was passed out drunk in dog shit in the neighbors yard." Cameron teased laughing, picturing it in her head. "Ha Ha, so funny." Parker said.

"So, tell me, did you and Mark have a little fun last night."Parker said, grinning at the look on her face. "What are you talking about?" Cameron asked , not looking amused. 'Why would he ask me a question like that.' she asked herself.

"Well Mark brought you home, just wondering if you two did anything." Parker said. The look on Cameron face was priceless. "He brought me home?" Cameron asked. "Yeah, don't you remember?" Parker said. "No!" she replied and put her head down. She can't believe that he bought her home, 'what if he took advantage of me while I was unconscious?' She asked herself. Well she woke up in her clothes, maby they didn't do anything, but the guy was in her house, he could of stole something.

"You were pretty fucked up, but I don't think he did anything, Cam" Parker said seeing the worried look on her face. He doesn't think Mark is the type of guy that would take advantage of people. "Your probably right." Cameron said. "Wait, how did you get home?" Cameron asked. Parker's face turned red. "I went home with someone else." He simple stated and looked away. Cameron gasped. "Who?" She asked egarlly. The late bell then rung and Parker used that as an escape. "I'll tell you later." He said turning away, obviously, he didn't want her to know who he went home with, but this conversation wasn't over, Cameron was gonna find out, one way or another.

Everyone quicky came in the class, and to Cameron's suprise, so did Mark. He took the seat next to me and sat down. "Hello, Cameron." He said in a deep voice. She don't know why, but the way he said her name sent tingles down her spine. "Hey, Mark. Thanks for bringing me home." She replied

"No problem, I couldn't let my tutor drive home drunk now could I" He said. Cameron blushed a little. walked in and did his same daily routine.

Through out the day, Cameron hangover wore off a little and she was able to get back on track. However today, people was talking to her more, she must have showed out at the party. One thing that was bothering her was that Parker still never told her who he left with. He kept avoiding the question or changing the subject.

The school day finally ended and it was time for Cameron to get to work. She loved working at Ted's, it wasn't even like work, more of like a second home, there was people that you love when they come visit, and there was people who you wanted to get the hell out of your house. Overall, it was a good place to work. Cameron let out a groan when she seen who was at the table she had to waiter. It was no other than Jaxson, his slut Victina and her friends Roseline and Jenna, A.K.A The Bitch Squad, and his Friend Ian. I slowly made my way to the table.

"Hello, are you ready to order?" Cameron asked trying to sound as polite as she can. Jaxson was the first to look at her. "Well hello Cameron, I didn't know you worked here, I would've came here more often." He said and was slapped on the shoulder by Victina. She then looked at me suspiciously and looked back at the menu. " I would like a chicken salad with some lemonade." Jenna said as Cameron wrote it down. " I wan't the same thing except I want some ice tea." Roseline said. Cameron took Jaxson and Ian's order, but was still waiting on Victina. " Yall don't have anything that isn't that greecie?" She said looking at the menu, smacking on her gum. Cameron inwardly sighed. "We have salad." Cameron said. "I don't want salad." she huffed out. Okay, now this bitch was starting to piss Cameron off, but she said nothing. "I'll just have a glass of water." she said. Cameron nobbed and walked off, smiling to herself, thinking if she should spit in her water.

Cameron gave the cook, Eddy, the order and went to sever another costumer. She saw a guy sitting at a booth by himself, to her suprise, It was Mark. He saw Cameron walk up and smiled."Well hello again." He said "Hello to you." Cameron said back. "You know, booths are only for three or more?" She joked. "I'm a bad boy like that." He said back and made Cameron giggle. "What wil it be?" She asked. "I would like the Hamburger combo with a large Sprite." He said. "Okay, is that all?" Cameron asked and he nodded. "By the way, is next tuseday a good day for you to tutor me?" He asked. Oh yeah, Cameron forgot about tutoring. "Sure, I get off around six thirty, I'll be there at seven." She said and he nodded again. "Okay, I'll be back with your order." She said before walking off.

It was almost closing time and Mark was still here, Jaxon and his crew were long gone. Finally, Mark got up, putting some money on the table, and walking out. Cameron walked to his table to get the money and saw a hundred dollar bill. She also saw a note folded under it. She picked up the money and opened the note, "For gas money." it read and Cameron chuckled.


End file.
